Rory Landon
Aurora "Rory" Landon is the daughter of famous movie star Maggie Wright and famous director Eric Landon. In the first book, Rory learns about Ever After School, an after school program where kids await their chance to receive their Tales. In the series, she is destined to fulfill a special prophecy which includes the Snow Queen, Solange. Her best friends are Chase Turnleaf, and Lena LaMarelle. Rory also trusts Rapunzel, an adult at EAS and Solange's sister. She is a decent fighter, and is often compared to the Snow Queen. Later, her Tale has been revealed to have begun her first day at EAS. It is also said that the overlapping and combining of the Tales has been a result of her presence. Appearance Rory Landon has thick brown hair, and hazel eyes (but green on the book covers), with arching brown eyebrows. She is also said to be quite tall for a girl her age. Personality Because of her mother's movies being filmed on-set, Rory is always the "new kid" at school. Though the teachers view her as shy and not as talkative, Rory is only trying to avoid the attention she gets when other students find out about her parents' status and identity. This is seen when she describes how she is relieved to be in a seat in the back of the classroom in the first book. When it comes to her new found freedom at EAS, Rory is seen to be more athletic and tomboyish when she gets involved in quests. She is also seen as a tomboy when she prefers to be called by her nickname rather than her full name. (In an interview with Shelby Bach, it was revealed that Rory thought Aurora sounded too girly). In Of Giants and Ice, her sarcastic and revengeful side flares up when Chase starts teasing and playing pranks on her with Adelaide. But despite all the bickering between her and Chase, she always seems to tense up or start to worry about her destiny whenever the Snow Queen is mentioned. In the real world, Rory loves her parents dearly. The thought of her father marrying his fiancé, Brianna (Brie) Catcher, bothers her as well. Weapon of Choice Golden Sword -Rory fights with her sword that she found in a draconus melodius's cave. It made out of gold and is enchanted so whenever she wants to protect something or someone, the magic of the sword will take over and fight for her. Later, she finds out that the sword is a fey training sword that is thousands of years old and used to belong to the Knights of Itari, to help young squires learn the technique. Itari is fey for 'Branch Battle', and basically means the art of fighting many opponents at once. The lost art of Itari is, well, lost. But when Chase notices it's unique fighting style, he single handedly brings it back. People often mock Rory for not being a good fighter, telling her that the swords magic does the fighting for her. Though Rory admits this, she becomes a better fighter on her own without the sword and with the help of Chase. By the fourth book, she has dueled both Iron Hans and the Snow Queen's champion (Torlauth Di Morgian), fought giants, goblins and witches, and an entire court of 3 foot high trolls. (To name a few.) West Wind's Ring -In the second book, Rory is enchanted by the Winds' mother and her enchantment leads Rory, Ben, and his Companions to the West Wind's castle. The West Wind is there stuck in a small jar, trapped his brother, the East Wind. Eventually, Ben and his Companions get trapped too. East is looking for the ring, which the West Wind put half a day of his power into, in hopes that he will become the strongest Wind. Rapunzel had told Rory that the ring will move against the current. Rory then finds the ring, breaks free of her trap and fights "wind with wind", against East. Rory eventually wins, and frees Ben, and the other Companions. She attempts to give the ring back to the West Wind, but the bearer can only wear it now. So, she keeps the ring. The ring basically gives her super human strength. She has to make contact with something to use it, she can't just make a hurricane or blow someone back from thirty feet away, but one punch from her and it's all over. Unfortunately, the ring only has the power equivalent to 12 hours of the West Wind smashing and breaking things. But according to Lena, who knows how much the West Wind can smash and blow in 12 hours. The ring does eventually run out of magic, in the fourth book, but it saves her life plenty before then. Mighty Snap Kick - Rory's signature move, and one she does all on her own, without the help of the sword. Rory is disarmed by Ferdinand the Unfaithful in the first book, and without the magic, she does the only thing she remembers from first grade karate, quote unquote. Nicknamed 'The Mighty Snap kick' by Chase, it has saved her more than a few times. Between her ring and her snap kick, Rory's fighting style has evolved into a sophisticated technique. Something of her own special version of Itari in battles, but duels is where Rory really shines. Lady Aspenwind made two important observations. When dueling, Rory goes on defense, waiting to strike until she spots and opening. Rory also uses her fists and feet more often than most people, something that is influenced by her ring and 'natural kicking skills', according to Chase. Relationships Lena LaMarelle - ' Lena was Rory's first friend at EAS, and was the only one at first who treated her nicely. They became best friends, and are part of the third Triumvirate along with Chase. In the first book, Rory was worried Lena knew her parents were famous and only liked her for that reason, but Lena was a true friend. The second and third books focus more on Rory and Chase. 'Chase Turnleaf - ' Chase was at first Rory's enemy. She did not like the way Chase bullied Lena and through her rage, she threw cake on his face. Their relationship worsened, since he fooled her with an illusion with Adelaide , making her believe they were Iron Hans , one of the most dangerous villains in the history of EAS and Characters. He and Adelaide also scared her by showing the many names on the Wall of Failed Tales making her believe that every single one of those people on the Wall had died. Eventually, they bonded through Lena's Tale and became friends. Rapunzel told Rory that he needed Rory's friendship more than Lena did. Additionally, he became part of the third Triumvirate with her and Lena. Chase and Rory still got along over the years, but after the third book, it looks like they could be more than just friends. They become a couple in Of Enemies and Endings. ''-see Chase and Rory '''Maggie Wright - Maggie Wright is Rory's mother, in which Rory calls "Mom". Maggie is a famous actress who has done many movies, but only likes to do them on location, so she, Rory, and Amy constantly move. She was married to Eric Landon, a famous director, but then got divorced when Rory was in third grade. She and Rory also have an ongoing greeting that goes like: Maggie - "Who's/Where is my favorite daughter?" Rory - "But I'm your only daughter." Maggie - "Then it's a good thing you're my favorite." Amy - Amy is Maggie Wright's assistant. She most likely lives with Rory and her mother, since she is always at her house and with Maggie. Amy is not very gullible, so whenever Rory lies to Maggie and her, it's very hard to convince her that Rory was doing what she was lying about. She is like a family member to rory and maggie. Eric Landon - Eric Landon is Rory's father, which she calls "Dad". Eric is a famous director, who is very busy and usually has meetings every day. He dated Brie Catcher a couple years after the divorce and soon got engaged with her. Rory was mad at Eric for not telling her this, along with forcing her to go to a casting that she didn't want to go to, and keeping silent when Klonsky , a casting director, yelled at Rory. Because of the divorce, Rory got a headline in People, which said America's Princess Torn Between Two Kingdoms. Eventually, the nickname "Princess" caught on and Eric started to sometimes call Rory "Princess". Brie Catcher - Brie Catcher is Rory's soon-to-be step-mother. She is very young and talkative, which slightly annoyed Rory, but other than that, Rory seemed to like her a lot. Brie got engaged with Rory's dad, Eric, but Rory found out, surprised and mad at her dad. In the third book, it is revealed that Brie is pregnant with a girl, making Rory a bit more like Solange, since Solange was the older sister of Rapunzel. The Snow Queen/Solange- Rory has a Great Destiny, which is to defeat The Snow Queen. So naturally, they are enemies. Rory and Solange also have a couple similarities. One is that they both have an Unwritten Tale. Solange has a little step-sister, which is Rapunzel. Rory, eventually will have a little step-sister, mothered by Brie Catcher. Solange had "The Tale of Solange de Chateies" and Rory has "The Tale of Rory Landon". When they both met in the Glass Mountain, Solange tries to convince Rory that she is nothing compared to her, and that Rory would have become her, if she had lived. Rapunzel - Rapunzel is Rory's favorite teacher at EAS. Rapunzel developed the power of reading prophecies, since she was locked away in her tower for so long. But by now, everyone just thinks she has gone crazy. Rapunzel tries to help Rory in every way she can, and does not force her to do anything, but just gives her advice. Trivia * On all the covers in the series, Rory's eyes have more of a greenish hue. * On the Of Witches and Wind cover, the West Wind ring is shown on Rory's right hand, whereas it is described to be on her left hand. * In Of Giants and Ice, it is revealed that Rory has acrophobia, the fear of heights. * Also in Of Giants and Ice, many of Rory's maternal and paternal ancestors and/or relatives have been involved in Tales. * Author of The Ever Afters series, Shleby Bach, stated in a Journeypen Project blog post that Rory's name was originally Piper in early drafts of the first book in the series. * In an answer to a fan question on Tumblr, Shelby Bach stated that although Rory doesn't have much patience for reading, her favorite book is The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett. * Rory's birthday is in July. Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:EAS students Category:A to Z Category:Humans